


Piece by Piece

by PunishedPyotr



Series: White Diamond [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuckolding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, collaring, elements of It's Just the Rain of all fics, ominous ending, reupload, that's not even a Metal Gear fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Five years after leaving Outer Heaven, Liquid seems to have moved on from what happened. His biological father is dead, he’s the commander of FOXHOUND, and he’s even taken Mantis as a lover. Then he’s foolish enough to invite Ocelot to his unit and back into his life, and finds that he’s not quite as put together as he thought.





	Piece by Piece

Mantis woke up to a large, heavy weight slumping onto the foot of the bed. Drowsily he noted that Liquid was no longer lying next to him as he was when he had fallen asleep.

_Eli?_ he reached out mentally, and the only response was a trickling sense of despair, shame and self-loathing and regret, and the special kind of shock experienced by those who just went through something traumatic that they hadn’t quite processed yet. Mantis sat up, yawning behind his gas mask and scratching behind his ear. It was too early for this…

“Eli?” he said out loud, and there was a low sound from where he was curled at the foot of the bed. He leaned forward and ran his hand through Liquid’s hair, and inexplicably felt anxiety where normally Liquid would be soothed. He blinked tiredly. Huh. Perhaps it hadn’t been a nightmare like he initially assumed - and now that he thought about it, what was Liquid doing out of bed in the first place? He took a quick look in his memories—-

“You _idiot_ ,” he hissed, his hand tightening in Liquid’s hair. “You stupid, _stupid_ man.”

Liquid whimpered, and Mantis felt his fear. _oh god he’s mad at me_ , he thought, somewhat inarticulately, _i knew he was going to be mad at me and now he is_

“…” Mantis forced himself to calm down, loosen his grip. Getting angry at Liquid was one thing, but it wasn’t a good idea when Liquid was such a broken-down mess of emotional vulnerability like he was right now. He didn’t want to push Liquid too far.

_i deserve it he should be mad at me he told me to stay away he told me i was his and his alone_

“Eli, hush,” Mantis said, brushing his hair, his touch and his voice deliberately gentle. “Calm down. We need to talk.”

_he’s going to leave me_

“I am not. Calm down.”

_he’s going to punish me_

“Eli. Calm down.”

He put a hand on Liquid’s shoulder, and Liquid flinched, both because his skin was sensitive and sore and because he was _afraid_ , afraid of the consequences of his own failure to resist. Mantis drew back slightly - if Liquid didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t want to be touched. Mantis wouldn’t force him.

“Breathe, Eli.”

Liquid gulped down a few shaking gasps, his thoughts still frenzied and emotions still overtaxed. _mantis i was stupid i was weak_ , he thought dazedly, _i don’t know what i was thinking i just couldn’t stop myself and you weren’t awake to stop me_

“We all give in to temptation sometimes,” Mantis said in spite of how tight his throat felt.

Liquid groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

(It’s the early hours of the morning and Mantis is fast asleep, for the first time in the week since Revolver Ocelot arrived at the FOXHOUND base. Liquid can’t sleep. He was sleeping a second ago - he was sleeping when Mantis nodded off - but he’s awake now, maybe because of a dream or maybe for no reason at all. He watches the rise and fall of Mantis’ shallow chest for a while, then gets up.

He shrugs on a shirt, and wanders the base. Somehow he ends up at the shooting range. It’s mostly dark, but one light is on. In the dim light, Ocelot is there, practicing his shot all alone.)

_i’m sorry mantis_

Mantis winced behind his mask. He wasn’t exactly accustomed to Liquid apologizing - even the overwhelming guilt Liquid was feeling right now was strange and unsuiting. “Eli,” he said, “it is fine. I place the blame entirely on Ocelot. He took advantage of you.”

_i came to him. deep down i knew he was going to be there. i should have left_

“You should have, yes. And _he_ should have known better than to try anything - he should have known that you were not _thinking_.” The fact that Liquid, even now, didn’t want Mantis to kill Ocelot was one of the many reasons why Mantis didn’t believe in a fair and just God.

Liquid just laid there in silence, hating himself and wondering why he had been so weak. He was far too aware of the fresh bruises, the blood on his face and under his nails, and the throbbing soreness of his ass and the slick stickiness of the semen in it.

Mantis wanted to scream.

“One mistake will not change anything, Eli.”

(Five years ago, Liquid left him without even a second thought. A little over two weeks ago, Liquid invited him to FOXHOUND, again without a second thought, and over Mantis’ loud and… _impassioned_ protests.

Mantis hates him. He hates Ocelot because once upon a time he hurt Liquid. He hates Ocelot because once upon a time he _continued_ hurting Liquid, dragging out their relationship for over a year, and Liquid never came around to the idea that Ocelot was just playing with him for his own twisted pleasure. Liquid still thinks he cares about him, or at least did back then.

But maybe he knows he doesn’t even _see_ Liquid when he looks at him. Liquid doesn’t like to think about what he _does_ see.

“It’s been a long time,” Ocelot says, and he’s said that before but this time he’s not referring to simply standing in each other’s presence.)

Mantis brushed his hair with his hand again, and Liquid crawled into Mantis’ lap. By now his pathetic desire for affection and reassurance far outweighed his discomfort at the way his skin prickled as Mantis softly rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry,” he said, finally speaking out loud. His voice was thick with tears he was trying not to shed. “I fucked up.”

“Shh.”

“I should have listened to you, Mantis. I didn’t mean to go back to him, I really didn’t…”

“Eli, shh.”

He choked on nothing. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore. I think- I must have forgotten what it was really like. It’s… it’s… intense.” He paused to rub hard at his eyes, and Mantis put his hand over his, gently pulling it away from his face. Liquid blinked a few times. “Does he care about me, Mantis? Did he ever?”

“No,” Mantis said too readily.

Liquid swallowed hard, then turned his head away, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “What do you know,” he muttered, “you can’t even read his mind.”

“I do not need to. It’s obvious, the way he treated you.”

(The gun’s in his mouth and Liquid can tell by the weight that it’s still loaded. He watches Ocelot’s face closely, not drawing back - the hand in his hair makes it clear he’s not supposed to - and slowly sucks on the muzzle, running his tongue over it and moaning softly for effect. It tastes gritty and bitter, like gunpowder and oil, and it’s cold and it forces his jaw and lips too wide to be comfortable.)

A few moments passed, with Liquid lying miserably in Mantis’ lap, and Mantis petting him. Gradually he started to calm down, although Mantis didn’t. He couldn’t believe Liquid was stupid enough to do this - to go back to Ocelot, after everything Mantis had done to make sure he knew better…

He traced a finger over the V-shaped scar low on Liquid’s stomach. Ocelot gave him that. Nearly killed him doing it, and then later had the gall to say it _had to be done_ , so that Venom could come and rescue him from that godforsaken Iraqi prison camp.

He said the same thing about raping him.

“I won’t do it again,” Liquid said hoarsely, “I’m sure this time.”

“No, you’re not,” Mantis said, “and even if you were - there was nothing in your mind earlier about having sex with Ocelot again. If it could even be called that.”

“I… I know… I don’t know what I was thinking, Mantis, I really don’t. I-I was confused.”

Mantis brushed a stand of hair away from Liquid’s temples, and it made him a little sick to feel the dried sweat on Liquid’s skin. “He drew you back into the memory of six years ago, Eli.”

(When he feels Ocelot’s finger against his prostate, for a moment he forgets where he is.)

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Hush, I don’t like to hear you apologize.”

So Liquid was silent instead, a desperation for forgiveness thrumming through his mind - either forgiveness, or punishment. Anything to feel like Mantis had really _reacted_ to what he’d just done.

Mantis sighed, and in an instant Liquid was flat on his back on the bed, arms and legs immobilized. His eyes widened, and he shifted uncomfortably as Mantis lazily straddled his stomach and put his hands on his neck.

(The world goes gray and fuzzy, then Liquid manages to land a kick and fling Ocelot off of him. Ocelot lands hard a few feet away and Liquid scrambles to his knees, wheezing. Ocelot’s not as young as he used to be, and Liquid damn well knows his own strength now — Liquid recovers first, pinning Ocelot to the floor, and bites into his neck like a wild animal.

God. It feels like forever since he’s been this turned on.)

“Do you want to be treated roughly?” Mantis said.

Liquid stared at him, and his throat moved against Mantis’ fingers. He was expecting him to start squeezing at any second.

“Eli, answer me. You do not have to do it out loud.”

He couldn’t.

“I just want to know if that is why you felt the need to go back to Ocelot,” Mantis said, speaking slowly as if he were explaining a difficult concept to a rather dim child, “I know you have a craving for being treated roughly that I have not been fulfilling - or rather, an addiction I have not been enabling. I would have thought that after all these years you would have been able to move past it, but… here we are anyway.” He leaned forward until the filter of his gas mask was just brushing the tip of Liquid’s nose. “If you _must_ , Eli, it would be much better for _me_ to handle it than _Ocelot_. Do you want me to treat you roughly?”

“No,” Liquid whispered. It was a lie and truth at the same time - yes, _god_ yes he wanted to be tossed around and treated like some slut picked up from the gutter with the other trash, it was only _appropriate_ , but Mantis had always treated him gently and he was terrified of losing that, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it in the first place.

Mantis was silent for a moment, then sat up, moving his hands down from Liquid’s neck to his shoulders, and Liquid relaxed a little. “It does not have to be one or the other, you know,” he said. “I could be harsh with you, but gentle, too.”

“I…”

“You can have it both ways. But… you cannot have both Ocelot and I. I will not allow it.”

(Ocelot manages to force him against the wall and suddenly his cock is buried deep in Liquid’s ass, and it _burns_ — the only lubrication they used what was whatever saliva left on it that hadn’t dried yet. Liquid screams, and he almost hates it and he hopes no one else is awake right now. He’d never be able to look anyone in the eye again if someone were to walk in on this.

Ocelot’s hips start moving and Liquid shudders, clawing at Ocelot’s back and hair. It’s been five years since he’s been fucked like this. Sure, Mantis has no problem putting his hands all over him - he’d gotten plenty of that in the past two weeks, ever since Mantis decided to start being affectionate again - and yes, he gets handjobs with fair frequency but Mantis never fucks him, never lets him suck his dick… it just isn’t the same…

Liquid realizes he’s thinking about Mantis right now, not Ocelot, even though it’s Ocelot’s cock that’s threatening to split him in half, and he doesn’t know whose name he just moaned.)

“A-Are you asking me to choose?” Liquid said.

Mantis shook his head. “I do not need to.”

Belatedly Liquid realized he could move again, and - somewhat hesitantly - put his arms around Mantis’ shoulders and drew him closer again, tucking his head under his chin and kissing his throat. “You know I’d choose you. Ocelot doesn’t mean anything to me.”

He was lying about that last part, but didn’t really realize it, not on a conscious level anyway.

“I... I, I know I’m a s-stupid whore, a-and I know I’m w-weak and I c-can’t be trusted to think for m-myself…”

“Hush, Eli,” Mantis said again, running his fingers through his hair, “calm down.”

He was on the point of tears again. “I-I’m so s-sorry, Mantis, I’m sorry, I l-love you, I was stupid—“

“Eli, save your apologies until the morning, when you can think clearly again.”

Liquid nodded against Mantis’ neck, pulling him a little closer. His mind was a mess. Mantis wasn’t surprised. It was all the chaos and confusion of five and six years ago condensed into one regretful night…

Mantis didn’t believe that Ocelot didn’t know he would have this effect on Liquid. He didn’t believe that Ocelot had fucked him in _spite_ of that, either.

“I am disappointed in you,” he said softly, “I expected better. But I am willing to give you as many second chances as you need. As long as you come back to me in the end…”

Liquid nodded again, his breath shuddering. He never wanted to touch Ocelot again.

(Before he knows it, it’s over. He’s spent, and Ocelot can’t keep it up as long as he did five years ago anymore, finishing not long after Liquid does and letting the game end there. Liquid’s nose and lips are bleeding but there are visible bruises on Ocelot’s neck and wrists that he’s going to have cover tomorrow.

“That was good,” Ocelot breathes.

Liquid doesn’t reply, just pulls himself off of Ocelot, grimacing and dimly wishing that one of them had happened to have a condom. He’s exhausted. Physically, and emotionally too. His chest hurts and the whole world is spinning, he can barely stand, he can’t remember his own name right now.

Ocelot reaches out for him.)

“…sooner or later,” Mantis murmured, “you will realize how bad Ocelot really was - _is_ \- for you.”

“Do you think he… was upset, when I left?” Liquid said. “He said he missed me… he said it was hard for him to move on…”

“He only missed _using_ you,” Mantis said coldly.

“I… h-he…”

“…I know,” Mantis said, nuzzling him, “I know how much you missed him and your so-called relationship. I know you still trust him and I know you still think he cares about you. That is normal. It is difficult to disentangle yourself from an abusive lover.”

“Mantis, i-it wasn’t…”

“Shh. Eli, tell me who you belong to.”

(Liquid jerks himself away. He’s not really thinking. He’s not listening to anything Ocelot says and he doesn’t want to feel his hands again. He doesn’t want to be touched. He doesn’t even want to be talked to or looked at.

He just wants to go back to his quarters now. He can’t really think of _why_ , he just _does_. Refuge, he wants refuge from the storm in his head.

Ocelot doesn’t say anything as he throws most of his clothes back on, and doesn’t follow him as he staggers off.)

“You. I’m yours.”

It was an easy answer. Mantis pressed the filter of his gas mask against his ear and whispered, “Yes. Good boy.”

“I’m- not… Ocelot’s. Not anymore.”

“You never were.” Mantis drew back again, taking Liquid’s face in his hands and looking at him. “But you forgot that tonight.”

Liquid averted his eyes, ashamed.

Mantis let go of him, sitting up again, then traced Liquid’s body with his eyes. It was dark, and Mantis didn’t have great vision to begin with - but nonetheless he knew about every cut, scrape, and bruise Ocelot had given him as plainly as if he could see them. Once again he ran his fingers over the upside-down V on Liquid’s stomach.

“I think you need a constant reminder, Eli. I think I need to mark my territory.”

Liquid realized where Mantis’ hand was, and swallowed hard. Mantis felt nervousness from him, but not as much as he really should have been feeling — all things considered, he was fine with Mantis doing anything he liked with him. If Mantis wanted to skin him alive, he wouldn’t resist.

Mantis shook his head. “I am not going to hurt you, Eli.”

“Oh.”

He psychically retrieved something from the footlocker at the end of the bed - a leather collar, exactly the kind that a dog wore. Before Liquid could entirely process this, he wrapped it snugly around his neck and buckled it.

Liquid blinked.

“You,” Mantis said, “are only allowed to take that off if either it or yourself needs cleaned, and afterwards you are to put it back on immediately. Do I make myself clear?”

Liquid nodded, raising one hand and running a finger between the collar and his throat experimentally. It certainly did make him feel… owned.

(It hurts.)

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You take such good care of me.”

“Mm.” He slid off of Liquid and settled in next to him, resting his arm on him - hand still over the V, not that Liquid was paying attention anymore. “Get some rest, Eli. We can have a more serious discussion about this in the morning.”

“You’re probably going to yell at me,” Liquid said, closing his eyes and leaning his head close, tucking it under Mantis’ chin again.

“And you are going to be stubborn and defensive, and we will never get anywhere. That is why I had to collar you while your mind is still hazy. Now go to sleep.”

Liquid did within a minute, snoring softly against Mantis’ shoulder. Mantis, no longer tired, stayed awake and stared at the wall.

And tried not to think about the fact that he was cuddling someone with another man’s semen in his ass.

(It still hurts.)

**Author's Note:**

> (the original author's note said that this fic wasn't canon because there was no collar mentioned in the ending of make it home but like. haha it's the ending of make it home that isn't canon) (also lol @ mantis' behavior in this compared to his behavior in feet upon the ground. horrifying)
> 
> ((any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
